Broken
by Diamond4Lyfe
Summary: A woman's strength isn't just about how much she can take before her life is falling apart and she's breaking down. It's also about the aftermath and how she chooses to fix everything.


**Clint**

It started when Agent Clinton "Clint" Barton a.k.a. Hawkeye was sent to kill her, but instead wanted her to come back with him to his organization called SHILED; he said something about "everyone should have a second chance at life". She thought about it for a moment: if she did go she could start a new life and clean the sins that she had but if she didn't go then she would have to keep running from the Red Room and it was a 50 to 50 chance of them actually catching her.

"Okay I'll go with you." The spy saw a slight smile on his face before he continued.

"When we get there you're going to have to turn in all your weapons, swear by allegiance that you won't kill any of us, and go through basic testing. Is that clear?" he asked. All Natalia could do was nod her head and look at the man would was basically putting his neck out on the line for her; the least she could do was not fuck up.

"Is there anything that I should know to do and not to do?" The question caught her off guard, no one has cared for her safety or wellbeing before. This was new.

"No sedation shots."

Nodding his head the agent grabbed his phone out of his pocket and speed dialed his handler.

"Barton? You're done so soon?"

"Not exactly."

"What happened?"

"I'm making a different call."

It was safe to say that almost everyone at SHIELD either:

Wanted to kill her

Wanted to have sex with her

Was downright terrified of her

And she's only been there for two hours.

Most of the females were giving her looks to kill and most of the males were eyeing her like a piece of meat. In the mix of was looks of fear of what she may or may not do to them.

Natalia preferred the looks of fear better.

Nick Fury was less then pleased of the Black Widow sitting outside his office, alive no less.

"Barton you better have a good reason that she still alive! Or else one of your own arrows is going to go up your ass!" she heard him say. It wasn't shocking that he was going to be mad, Natalia knew what it was like to be yelled at for not completing a mission.

"How are you holding up?" a voice asked her. The red head turned to see a woman, maybe a year or two older then her, with long brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"I'm okay I guess." The woman took a step closer and sat next to the spy, giving some space in between them.

"Melinda May," she said with her hand reached out, Natalia shook her hand firm and then let go.

"Natalia Romanova."

"So I heard Barton speared you. A good call if you ask me,"

"Why?"

Melinda did a small laugh before looking back at the red head, "You have skill sets that we could use around here. Some of these people have been here for years and are just now using a gun. Some aren't even cut out for the field, so they take a desk job after one week of training. You're special." Before she could reply the door swung open and out came Barton and two others.

"Natalia, this is Agent Phil Coulson, the handler and Agent Maria Hill, Deputy Director of SHIELD and Agent Melinda May, who you already met." Clint told her, as they all shook hands.

"Ms. Romanova you are cleared for training with Agent Barton and May, but you cannot use any weapons until you are cleared by the World Counsel. Your training starts at nine tomorrow morning. Any questions?" Phil said.

"No."

"Good. Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D."

* * *

 **Bruce**

He was different than the other men that she has dealt with in her life.

Most men were loud, rude, sexist, and dirty; although there were some that were sweet and gentleman like.

He was quiet and mostly to himself. He didn't try to get into the drama, but more so tried to solve the issues.

That's what she liked about him.

So it was no surprise to anyone when the spy and the scientist started to hang out more and the never ending phone calls to each other almost everyday.

Clint never thought it would have got as far as it did. Natasha never showed interest in anyone at S.H.I.E.L.D. on a romantic level of any source.

"Maybe Banner is what Nat needed. Just like Banner needed Nat." he told Laura. All he pregnant woman did was shake her head and picked up the next dish to dry.

"I think she would be better off with Captain Rogers."

"Why?"

"Bruce is still battling his own demons."

"Aren't we all?" the archer asked. Laura shook her head before kissing her husband's neck and walking back into the living room.

Maybe. Just maybe his wife was onto something.

* * *

 **Steve**

The whole war was fucking mess.

Half the Avengers were locked up in prison. Tony was giving everyone the silent treatment. Rhodey was still in rehab. Vision was missing in action as was she.

Natasha has been hiding out in Australia for a few months. She found out about what Tony did from Rhodes and of course she went on a rant page.

"You could have been killed! What the fuck were thinking?" she screamed at him. It was probably around two in the morning and Tony finally came home after being MIA most of the day and not answering his phone.

"He killed my parents what was I supposed to do? Let him get away with it!"

"No because what would you gain from murdering him? You know Steve wouldn't have let that happen!"

"You don't know what it's like to have your parents be taken from you!" The two were silent after that, just staring at each other, breathing heavy from the yelling match.

"You think you know everyone Tony but you don't. My parents were killed right in front of me. A bullet in between my father's eyes and my mother's neck sliced open right in front of me when I was five. I couldn't scream or cry because if I did I would have been killed too."

Tony was in complete silence with wide eyes as the red head told her story. Maybe sometimes the billionaire felt alone and closed out to the world and maybe someties he thinks he knows everything about everyone. Maybe he should learn to stop being selfish and get his shit together.

"And I remember when the same man who killed my parents, was the same man who leaned down and told me "When you're told to something you do it the first time or you would be killed." He would be the same man who trained me to become what I am now."

Natasha looked up from the floor as sh finished her story and looked straight into Tony's eyes before saying, "You don't know everyone's story," she grabbed her iPhone off of the kitchen counter before walking off to the door.

"I'm going back to hiding for a while. Maybe go see Laura and the kids. You can call me when your shit is together." And with that the Black Widow was out of the tower leaving the billionaire to his thoughts.

It was a cold night in New York as she walked down the street to get to the subway. 'No point of taking a cab when there's so much traffic' she thought to herself. As she continued walking she heard the sound of a motorcycle speeding up right behind her. It was nerve wrecking to hear the sound of someone behind her and due to her years of training made the urge to fight and run so difficult to control.

"You know it's not safe for a young lady to walk alone at night." The voice on the motorcycle said. She knew that deep, rich voice because it belonged to the one and only,

"Steve I can take care of myself."

"I know."

The red head said no more as she walked over to the parked bike before climbing on behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. She knows that by going with Steve she'll be throwing everything away with Tony and there's a 50/50 chance that if Ross finds them they would be thrown in jail for life, but if didn't matter she was finally gonna be free. The blonde started the bike up before taking off into the New York City night.

* * *

 **A/n: Long time no type! Lol I've working on this story for a few months now and finally finished it. Don't worry I'm gonna update soon. You guys have the whole summer with me!**

 **Until next time**

 **-xo**

 **A/N: I wrote this because I find this quote on Tumblr and yeah this short story was born into the world.**

 **Until next time….**

 **-xo**


End file.
